Under the Veil
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Hey. Well this is my new story. Marian is not allowed to show her face and must always wear a veil, why? You'll have to read to find out more. Also what will she think of a curious Lord of Locksey. The first chaps just an intro so its short, post more soo
1. Chapter 1

They say that if you look upon her you would be blinded by her beauty. That your sight would be taken from you for looking at the face of an angel. There were many tales of the woman who none could see but not one tale matched another. Some say that she must hide her face because she is a demon, others say that she is scarred yet these myths did not kill the curiosity that hungered each person that wished to look upon her. Her story had travelled so far that men journeyed miles to glimpse her figure. Her time would be spent walking the gardens, studying the flowers and basking in the sun. Her only company were her two ladies in waiting which followed her obediently. Her name was Marian Fitzwalter but she was known as the Veiled woman. 


	2. Chapter 2

2

The young lord watched the land pass through the window in the carriage. Once again he had been sent with his father on these silly suiting matches where the women were far to lady like for him to stomach. The castle was not the grandest one he had visited but it was magnificent in its own right. He noted the many other carriages that were being taken around the back of the Land, more suitors. Well they were all welcome to her, she was no doubt a snobby breed of woman, one where she worried more of her dresses being clean than anything else in the world.

'We are here.' Robin's father William announced. 'Robin please behave yourself, do not go making a fool of me.' William ordered his son knowing that he was wasting his breath.

'Would I do anything of the sort father?' Robin winked and jumped from the carriage.

William could only sigh and shake his head before following his son into the castle.

'Ah William I am so glad that you could attend.' Edward smiled as he greeted his old friend.

'Of course I would come. Robin this is Lord Edward, he is the Sheriff and own Knighton which is near our Lands.' William smiled to his son.

'Sir Edward.' Robin bowed.

'Why Robin you have grown, the last time I saw you, you were but an infant.' Edward smiled. 'Come lets go inside.'

Marian walked through the garden on the warm day looking at the flowers and the animals that were found there. Her ladies followed her as they always did, like she had three shadows. She heard the gate into the Castle grounds repeatedly open and knew that more and more suitors were arriving. She would be paraded in front of them as though she were some sort of trophy for them to win. She looked at the water fountain that stood in the centre of the garden through her light blue veil. Would she forever be hidden from the world and held behind high walls with only women for company?

Robin entered the large hall that will filled with other suitors all hoping to claim the maiden. He had yet to smell the over bearing intoxation of the rose water so she must yet have to enter. It was stupid how they all flocked to this place as though they were animals seeking a mate.

'Judging your competition Robin?' William asked his son.

'No competition at all father…they are welcome to her.' Robin said as he walked off in search of wine.

William smirked as his son walked away knowing that as soon as Robin saw the Lady Marian he would soon change his mind. You see Robin liked a challenge, he liked feisty women and he was about to learn that Marian's would be his biggest challenge.

'My Lady your father requests your presence in the Great Hall.' One of Marian's ladies told Marian.

'Thank you, I will come now.' Marian smiled as her ladies surrounded her making sure that her veil covered her entire face. 'Allow the circus to begin.' Marian whispered as they departed and waited behind their lady.

The hall soon erupted in a buzz of voices as they were told that Lady Marian would be with them shortly. Robin walked along the back of the suitors as they made an oval formation pointing to the front of the room. He listened to their words and smirked thinking that they were mad.

'They say that she will turn you to stone if you look into her eyes.' One of the suitors murmured.

'I heard that she has no eyes.' His friend added.

Robin chuckled and downed the rest of his wine. 'Fools.' He laughed.

He soon was stood by his fathers side again as he made his way around the formation.

'These men are all mad, they seem to think that she is some demon.' Robin smirked as he told his father.

William smiled. 'No, Marian is not a demon my son.'

The two doors to the Grand Hall opened allowing to women in followed by another women who wore a light sky blue gown with a matching coloured veil obscuring her face.

'Is that her?' Robin asked his father curiously.

'Yes son that is the Lady Marian.' William smiled.

'Why does she hide her face?'

William chuckled. 'Wouldn't you like to know.'

Robin looked at his father curiously before shrugging.

'You know they say she has a gift. That she can read your future in the cards.' William added seeing mischief light in his sons eyes.

'Lords may I present my daughter Marian.' Edward smiled indicating to his daughter who in turn bowed at the suitors and they bowed back.

The suitors soon dispersed once more talking to whom ever they pleased as though they cared nothing for the curious woman who had entered the room. Marian began making her way through the crowd of Lords and took a few moments to speak to each of them. Robin could no longer see her as her head disappeared in the sea of bachelors so he moved to try and view her beginning to jump up in down in hopes of a glimpse but there was none.

William smirked as he watched his son, he knew that Robin would soon become obsessed with the hidden faced woman and set about finding out her identity.

The night wore on and Robin had yet to see the Lady again, he had tried finding her but he had grown tired and resolved to just walking around the hall in hopes of being led to her. The Lords who were now less like animals played cards and drank merrily with new friends that they had found. Robin could see his father talking to Edward in the corner but he was in no mood for talk of business and legal matters, instead the wind that hit him as he walked past the open door that led into the garden welcomed him and lured him outside into the night. He breathed allowing the soft breeze to play with his hair and blow it. It seemed so strange to be in complete silence without having to hear the laughing and boasting of the Lords. He decided to be adventurous and take a wonder through the gardens to pass his time. He walked down the stone steps until his boots touched the grass where he walked out into the open space. It was a beautiful garden filled with exotic flowers and plants.

'So you take refuge in the gardens also?'

Robin spun quickly as the voice came from behind him. He almost lost his footing as he saw the owner of the voice standing in front of him.

'Lady Marian.' Robin said quickly as he looked at her in awe.

'Yes…and you are?' Marian asked searching for his name.

'Robin…Robin Locksley.' Robin smiled feeling shy for the first time in the presence of a woman.

'You do not like tonight's event?' Marian asked as she came to stand next to him.

'It was a little over bearing.' Robin admitted turning and looking into the fountain. 'Do you not like it?'

'To be in a room where every man wants to claim me is not my most favourable way to spend the evening.' Marian smiled.

'May I ask you a question?' Robin asked nervously.

'Why do I wear a veil?' Marian asked for him.

_Maybe she is physic. _Robin thought.

'My father thinks that it is safer for me not to be seen by men.' Marian answered.

'You know they say it is because you have horns on your head.' Robin smirked taunting her to show herself to him.

'And are you so foolish and immature as to believe the rumours that are spoken of me.' Marian asked looking into the fountain.

'Perhaps…If I was what would you have to say?' Robin teased.

Marian turned from the fountain and looked at Robin, and even though he could not see her eyes through her veil he could feel them burning into his soul.

'Grow up.' She said before turning and walking back towards the Castle.

Robin stood in awe as he smirked watching her walk away. He liked her, she was a real woman, one who not be so easily over ruled. Perhaps these Lords were not welcome to her.

Robin soon after followed Marian's path into the Hall once more where he spotted her walking and talking amongst the suitors. How he wished she would come and talk to him once again. He had felt something in her presence, something that he had never felt before, almost as though something became alive in him. He had to talk to her again, had to feel her eyes upon him.

'Sir Edward.' Robin spoke aloud into the Hall causing all attention to turn to him and he swore he saw fear in his fathers eyes. 'I hear that your daughter can read peoples fortunes.'

'Yes.' Edward nodded.

'Will she read her cards for me?' Robin asked looking at Marian whom he knew was looking back.

'Marian…your cards.' Edwards said his daughter.

Marian nodded and soon a servant girl rushed to her with black discs. Marian thanked her and walked over to Robin carrying them in her hand. Robin sat down and watched as Marian approached him and kneeled before his feet spreading the cards out before him. The suitors had gathered around to watch the event.

'First the hand of the spirit.' Marian said as she held the cards out to him.

Robin smirked as he looked at her and touched one of the cards. Marian turned it see the symbol of bravery.

'An arrow.' Marian spoke.

Robin looked stunned for a moment before he spoke. 'My weapon. I am a master with the bow.'

Marian looked at him before lifting the cards once more. 'Now the hand of being.'

Robin watched her as he picked another card. Maria turned it and sat it face up for all to see. It had a picture of a ship on it.

'A quest…. You have a journey a head of you.' Marian told Robin as he listened curiously.

'Now the hand of destiny.' Marian held the discs out once more.

Robin picked another card and watched as Marian turned it.

She frowned for a moment at the symbol on the circle disc.

'Well what does it mean?' Robin pressed.

'A mask…your future shall be hidden by a mask.' Marian spoke.

Robin thought for a moment before nodding and shrugging it off.

'You have told me my future now tell me my past.' Robin said as he held his hand out for Marian.

Marian looked at him before taking his hand on her left one and trailing her right one over his palm. Robin shivered under her soft touch, he held his breath as he felt her slender fingers glide over his skin.

'You wish to inherit the lands of Locklsey.' Marian began to read his past.

William became more interested in the reading now that his estate was brought into it.

Robin began to chuckled. 'You cannot read peoples past.' He said as he took his hand from hers and got up from the chair heading out into the garden once more.

Marian watched him leave before standing and handing her cards to her waiting lady who took them and disappeared into the crowd as the suitors returned to their festivities. Marian looked to the garden doors where Robin had just gone and followed after him.

'You seemed upset.' Marian as she once again found him standing by the fountain looking into the water.

'Why should I be upset?' Robin asked not looking at her.

'I did not meant to offend you in anyway.' Marian said walking closer to him.

'You did not offend me please do not worry.' Robin sighed.

'Why did you come here? Do you wish to win me for your own?' Marian asked.

'I do not wish to win you…you are not some prize.' Robin said.

Marian starred at him in surprise, every man that she had been introduced to treated her like some object to be attained, yet Robin treated her for what she was…a woman.

'Besides. Why would I marry someone who is so hideous that they must hide their face.' Robin smirked joking to lighten the mood, but Marian did not see it like that.

Marian gasped in shock and shrieked as she went to slap Robin, but he held her hand back in defence and then her other as she rose it in a second attempt. Marian struggled trying to free her hands from his tight but warm grip and Robin held tighter fearing that she would try and strike him again.

'Marian…stop.' Robin breathed as he tried to calm her.

Marian moaned and pulled hoping to free her hands so she could attempt to hit him once more but the move was fatal, she pulled as Robin loosened his grip sending her crashing into the waters of the fountain she screamed as her body collided with the water.

Robin starred shocked into the water which now held the body of Lady Marian, he watched as he saw the blue veil be taken from her face and float freely in the water, he then turned to Marian who had her face hidden by her hair looking into the water.

'Lady Marian.'

Robin turned as he saw the suitors emerge from the hall and begin to make their way quickly down to the fountain. He stood in the fountain and hastily removed his coat and placed it over Marian's head hiding her face.

'Hold onto me.' He whispered into her hair as he gripped her waist and lifted her effortlessly into his arms the water falling from her body and back into the fountain. Marian tensed in his arms before holding him around the neck as his coat covered her head.

'Sir Edward.' Robin said as Marian's father approached.

Edwards was a statue of shock as he looked at his soaked daughter in Robin's arms and his jacket obscuring her face, then he remembered the many suitors that watched and found his tongue. 'This way.' Edward said as he turned and began leading Robin into the Castle.

Edward lead Robin into the Castle and upstairs where he opened a door for him and nodded for him to carry her inside. Robin did so and stopped as he approached the bed.

'Marian, hold onto my coat so it will not fall off.' Robin instructed and she did so holding it tightly to her head.

Robin set her down once he was certain that she was prepared.

'Leave now until she can change.' Edward ordered.

Robin bowed to Marian and left the room and into the hall where his father stood looking less than pleased.

'Why do you always do this Robin.' His father hissed.

'It was an accident.' Robin defended himself.

'You are a thorn in my side.' William shook his head.

'Forgive me father.' Robin bowed his head disappointed in himself.

Robin walked through the hall once again as he was told to join the suitors. It seemed a much more dull place now that he knew Marian was not in the room. He did not know why but he felt somewhat empty without her near. He was impressed by her to say the least, no woman had ever tried to strike him no matter their station.

'Robin.'

Robin turned as Sir Edward called him.

'Yes my Lord.'

'Marian wished to speak with you. She is in her room.' Edward said looking at Robin suspiciously.

'Yes Sir.' Robin nodded and began making his way to the room he had left Marian in. He reached it fast having run all the way there for some reason he could not fathom. Raising his fist he pounded twice on the door.

'Come in.' He heard her voice call through the door.

Opening it he entered to find her sitting on the bed, wearing a white night gown with a robe over it and a white veil to match. He could still see that the front of her hair was damp from the fountain.

'I apologise for my earlier actions Lady Marian I did not intend for that to happen.' Robin said.

'It was not your fault. It was actually quite fun.' Marian smiled but straightened her features when she heard one of her ladies gasp. She had forgotten they remained in the room.

'Why did you wish to see me?' Robin asked.

'Leave us.' Marian ordered her ladies who looked to one another puzzled, a Lady was never to be left with a man when she was not married.

'Now.' Marian added when they ceased to move. Now they did and left Marian and Robin on their own, much to his happiness.

'I did not see your face if that is what you are concerned about.' Robin spoke into the now empty room. 'And I a apologise for my harsh words.'

'I know you did not see my face and why should you think otherwise, there must be a reason why I am hidden and you are free to assume whatever you like.' Marian stated.

'Then why have you asked me here?' Robin asked curious.

'Why did you not look at my face? Why did you hide me from the others.' Marian asked just as curiously as Robin had.

'Because you hide your face for whatever reason it may be is none of my business. You will reveal your face when you wish to. I respect you and your decision and I did not wish to brand you.' Robin answered.

Marian was lost for words as she heard his reply. He respected her, no man respected her, if it had been any other suitor they would have happily turned her to face them so their many myths and tales could be answered. But he was different.

'Thank you.' Was all she could manage in a silent whispered.

Robin smiled. 'Now my Lady I am afraid that I must go. My father and I were just leaving.' Robin bowed and began to walk to the door.

'Will I see you again?' Marian asked quickly with a hint of fear in her voice. She had not meant to speak but she could not help herself.

'Your father and mine seem to be good friends. I have no doubt that we shall meet again.' Robin winked and opened the door. 'Marian…I do not think you are hideous in anyway.' He spoke genuinely causing Marian to blush.

'Robin.' Marian spoke as he turned to leave but he looked back at hearing her voice. 'I am sorry that your mother died but it was not your fault, and you have to stop blaming yourself…she would not want that.' Marian said.

Robin stood in her door way starring at her in a mixture of shock and fear. How did she know this information. He had told no one of the guilt he carried on his mothers death, not even Much. He was just about to ask when his father appeared in the passage and called to Robin to come. Robin looked back at Marian once more before bowing and closing the door.

Marian smiled as the door closed. She had a feeling about this Locksley boy she was intrigued by him something she that was common for her and men, she had felt so safe and warm in his arms as he carried her to her room but the thing she likes most was that he treated her like a human.

Robin sat in the carriage as his father spoke of the nights festivities but he was paying no attention, he was starring at his hand, the one she had touched. How could she have known? Had she read his past? Whatever the answer was he was certain that he wanted to see more of her and he was going to do anything to make sure that he did. He looked out the carriage window looking once more to Castle. He would definitely be meeting her again.


	3. Chapter 3

2

Robin sat slouched in the chair in his fathers study as his father spoke to him about the business of the Land but he was not paying any attention. He had to find a way to see her again but he couldn't make it obvious.

'Robin are you listening?' Williams voice cut through his planning.

Robin looked at his father and knew that there was no point in lying. 'Father why don't you take a break?' Robin asked.

'A break? Robin we cannot simply forget about the Lands we own and you have been slacking enough of late.' William scorned his son.

'Of course not father and I have no intention of neglecting my duties, but you have been working so much lately why do we not take a break from it for just this day.' Robin leaned forward onto his fathers desk, he could see that it proposal was taking effect.

'And what would we do with our time?' William asked is son suspiciously.

Robin pretended to think for a moment. 'Why do we not visit Sir Edward again. You said so yourself that you do not get to see him often.'

William tried not to smirk at his sons easy attempt to return to the Castle. He had known straight away that is son was captured by the Lady Marian. How could he not be? After all who would not want to see the face of the hidden woman.

'I think that you are right son.' William sighed playing Robin at his game. 'But I know how you hate to talk politics so if you wish you can go to the village with Much.' William smiled.

Robin looked worried but only for a moment. 'No father I think I would like to accompany you to see Sir Edward.' Robin smiled as he left the room to prepare to leave.

'I bet you would.' William smirked as he watched the door Robin had just gone through.

Robin really was in a hurry to see her again. For when William had told George the stable hand to prepare to carriage he had objected saying that horses would be better and no use to prepare the carriage for just the two of them. William had smirked at his sons impatience and agreed instead having their horses saddled. William had barely mounted his saddle before Robin roared at his horse sending it into a full gallop towards Nottingham.

'He always was a competitor.' George smiled at Robin riding off.

'Yes…but we are not racing for the same things today.' William laughed before kicking his horse into a gallop to follow after his son.

Robin stopped in the woods and sighed frustrated when he saw that his father was no where in sight. How long did it take to ride a horse through the forest? It wasn't even if it was him that would be doing the running.

'Are you going to go at this pace all the way there?' Robin called when he saw his father come round the glen.

'This is a sufficient enough pace Robin.' His father countered.

'If your trying to break the slowest speed set by a turtle.' Robin muttered under his breath before turning his horse and beginning to ride to the castle once more. If he waited for his father Marian would be an old spinster.

'William…What are you doing here?' Edward asked as he saw his old friend and son ride into the castle stable.

William looked at Robin before smiling to his friend. 'Just a visit it was nice to talk last night and I thought that way may do it again.'

'Come inside.' Edward smiled and began walking

Robin had sat with his father and Edward for over and hour now and so far there was no sign of Marian, he was beginning to think that she was not worth all this talk of politics. He had already counted how many diamond patterns there were on every curtain in the room and read the spines of the library of books that surrounded him. He sighed giving in.

'If you will excuse me I think I am going to go for a walk in the garden.' Robin nodded as he stood.

'Everything OK Robin?' William asked smirking at his son.

'Yes just a head ache. I'm sure the air will cure it.' Robin stated before prancing out of the room.

Marian sat in the room with her ladies as they sewed and talked about some of the male servants that they liked. She looked out the window at the sun shining down onto the world below. She could be doing so much more with her time that sitting in this dull room. She stood from her chair as did her ladies as they looked at her.

'I am just going to… collect a book from the library…I shall return shortly.' Marian stuttered before leaving the room. As soon as the door was closed she hitched up her skirt in her hands and began running from the castle and to the sanctuary of the gardens.

Robin had walked throughout the entire garden yet there was no sign of her. Where could she be? He could not be so bold as to search the castle. Could he? A smirk grew upon his face before he began to walk back into the stone building.

Marian had come to the doors of the garden but she no longer felt the rush for her freedom. She would be easily found in the garden if she were to be searched for. She had not been permitted to ride the past few days due to the visiting suitors so she decided she would go and visit her horse in the stable.

Well after bravely and boldly searching as much of the castle as he could and almost being caught by five servants and two guards he decided to give up and return home, he would make up some excuse to his father later he thought as he walked to the stables. Perhaps she was out courting one of the other suitors from the night before. He didn't know why but he seemed down heartened at that thought, of her being with another man, speeding time in their company. He halted as he heard a female voice coming from the stable. A large smirked graced his face when he realised who it was.

'Shh.' Her voice was calm and subtle as she spoke to the mare. 'We will go riding again soon.'

Robin peered into the stable to see her. She was wearing a red dress today, her hair was curled perfectly and she wore a red veil.

'Why not now.' Robin grinned as he made his presence known.

Marian gasped and jumped as she turned to face him causing the horse in turn to rear and jump.

Robin moved quickly grabbing Marian around the waist and pulling her away from the horse who was continuing to kick. Marian breathed heavily as she found herself holding onto him tight wrapped to his chest as he held her tightly around the waist.

'Are you Ok?' Robin asked without letting her go.

Marian pulled away much to Robin's annoyance and looked at him in the face. 'First the fountain now the horse, will it ever be safe to be around you?'

Robin chuckled. 'I am afraid I am a dangerous man my Lady.'

'The only thing you are a danger to is yourself' Marian smirked.

'And what is the Maiden doing with herself today?' Robin asked changing the subject before anymore of his pride was hit.

'This Maiden as you say was just spending sometime with her horse. I have not been able to ride her of late due to the suitors.'

'Why don't we go for a ride now?'

'We?' Marian asked raising her eyebrow.

'Yes. That is my horse there.' Robin nodded to the black stallion in the pen.

'We couldn't. My father would not allow me to go riding with a man without a chaperone.' Marian said sadly.

'Now who's going to tell your father.' Robin winked.

Marian liked the mischief she saw shine in his eyes. Without another word she mounted her horse. 'Shall I wait on you?' She asked raising her eyebrows.

Robin smirked before moving quickly and preparing his horse.

She did not know what had come over her as she rode through the forest with him. She had never disobeyed her father before but Robin made her feel so alive. She loved the rush that was spinning through her body as their horses rode beside each other.

'Not going to fast for you am I?' Robin asked grinning at her.

'I'm only going slow because I thought you couldn't go any faster.' Marian winked before kicking her horse into a faster gallop.

Robin smirked after her before making his horse match her pace.

They left the horses loose in the field to eat as they both lay in the grass and looked up to the sky. They watched as the clouds moved slowly across the sky.

'That one looks like a shield.' Marian smiled.

'Yeah so it does.' Robin laughed as he looked where she was pointing. 'Look that one looks like a heart.' Robin said pointing to the shape he found.

Marian laughed before her cheeks went a shade redder and she was glad that Robin could not see through her veil. Robin watched her and although he couldn't see her face he knew that she was blushing. He hadn't even noticed he was moving his hand until his fingers touched her and began to slowly smooth over them. Marian felt her pulse fasten and her heart race. She had never been touched by a man, well perhaps a simple kiss on the hand but she had never been touched by a man like this. She liked it however wrong that may be, and she knew her father would be cross but she felt as though she would die if he let her go. Robin took his chances further and took her hand in his own. What was he doing? He was Robin a ladies man he would charm many of the women on his estate and never feel anything for them. Why was this girl so special? Marian shuddered as he grasped her hand in his own. Why is he different from other men? Why was he taking her hand in his own? Both let go of the others hand at the same time and sat up sharply causing a sharp collision with each others heads.

'Ah damn.' Robin hissed as he held the front of his scalp.

'Ahh Robin.' Marian moaned as she nursed her own.

They look to each other before they both turned away and blushed slightly. Robin felt her body rise and the warmth leave with her. He frowned and turned to see her running off into the Forest.

'Marian?' Robin asked shouting after her.

She turned with a smirk on her face, but one that he could not see before running into the woods. Robin sighed as he shook his head and began to run after her.

'Marian?' He called into the woods as he entered them.

He searched the area but he could not see her. He continued walking through the trees keeping his eyes alert for her. He smiled when he saw the red hem of her dress peering out from one of the trees. She was obviously hiding from him.

Marian clasped a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing as she heard him call her name and the twigs snap by his feet as he approached her. She would wait until he was closer then she would show him who dangerous.

Robin crouched silencing his footsteps and he crept up to the tree trunk which shielded her. He leaned on the bark as he slipped around to see her, he grinned as he stretched his hands and quickly grabbed her waist as he shouted, he laughed and began to spin her as she screamed and lightly hit him. Robin placed Marian down on her feet and she dashed beginning to run. Robin laughed hysterically but then frowned when she stopped suddenly and seemed to freeze. He placed a hand on his dagger that was always on his side thinking that she had seen a wolf.

'Marian?' Robin asked as he approached her slowly. He saw her raise her hands quickly to her face. 'What's wrong?' It was then that he seen it, her red veil caught on a thin tree branch. He sighed saddened as he took it from the twig he walked up to Marian and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

'No Robin you cannot see my face!' She shouted lashing her should back knocking his hand away.

Robin sighed and placed her veil over her shoulder. Marian felt his hand then the soft material of her mask. She was shocked and unable to move. Why was he so caring? She gently let her left hand fall from her face and take the veil and covering her face once again with it.

'Robin! You should not scare people like that!' Marian spat turning to face him.

'Oh really…and what were you planning to do when you were hiding?' Robin asked raising his eyes.

'Escape you.' Marian retorted folding her arms across her chest.

Robin looked down at the floor hurt by her words. He smiled as he bent down and picked the small pink flower up in his hand and looked to her face. He thought for a moment before moving his hand slowly to her veil. Marian straighten and moved back slightly.

'Trust me.' Robin whispered and his voice was so gentle all she could do was obey.

Once seeing that she wasn't going to move he moved his hand further and placed the flower over her ear where it stayed in place.

'Beautiful.' He smiled as he looked at her.

Marian couldn't breathe. No one had ever told her she was beautiful, many men believed her to be hideous and that is why she was hidden from them. But what shocked her the most was that he seemed to genuinely speaking the truth when he said the word.

'I have to get back.' Marian whispered before walking past him and over to her horse.

Robin let out a breath he had been holding before walking after her and helping her mount her horse before mounting his own and leading her home.

In the stable Robin dismounted his horse and walked over to Marian's where he held his arms open for her. She seemed to study him for a moment, unsure of whether or not to allow him to help her, but he felt a warmth in his heart when she placed her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to hold her waist as she jumped down. Neither realised that they were still holding onto each other as they look at one another.

'Today was fun.' Marian spoke just to break the silence.

'Yes it was.' Robin agreed.

Marian looked into his eyes, those bright blue eyes, they had so much adventure in them.

'Well I had better go…my ladies will have by now discovered that I did not go to find a book.' Marian smiled.

Robin chuckled. 'Yes you better…perhaps we can do this again sometime?'

'Yes…perhaps.' Marian said although she knew she could never do this again. 'Goodbye.' She sighed releasing herself unwillingly from his arms and walking out of the stable.

Robin watched her leaving he had not seen her face yet he had never seen something more beautiful.


End file.
